When love takes over
by xxWinterRose
Summary: Cartman couldn't help but look. His structure, his skin as the light danced like sequins across his ribcage and shoulder blades, the freckles scattered all over his pale pink flesh. He was, and always has been; stunning. He has just never seen it until this moment. Maybe it was the alcohol... maybe? Whatever it was, he couldn't hold himself back from what he was about to do. Kyman


Kyle looked at his reflection in the mirror once more.

His hair was a complete mess, _as usual_.

He sighed. He had a party to attend and couldn't go looking like this. So, he found a comb from the bathroom windowsill and dipped it under the cold fluid running from the tap. He then placed the comb teeth deep into his wild hue of red and brushed through. He repeated this several times before tying the now semi-tamed curls into a low ponytail. He looked at his reflection once again and smiled; that had worked better than he had expected.

He returned to his bedroom to grab his coat and to slip his shoes on before he skipped down the stairs and opened the front door.

"Where are you going?" Sheila, Kyle's mom, boomed from the living room, her hands placed firmly on her hips. "I'm going over to see Stan, why?" her son replied coolly, "You look dressed up. I mean, you're not even wearing your hat," she said, her voice still booming throughout the room. Kyle shrugged, "I guess I wanted to try something different today," he said, smiling slightly. "Oh and mom, I'll be home late tonight. Stan's got a new video game so we'll be playing that, and you know how we get when we begin a new game," he laughed, Sheila nodded. "Okay Kyle, see you later, Bubbe" she said, "See you later mom," he responded while smiling, before leaving the house and closing the door behind him.

It only takes Kyle a few minutes to get to Stan's house from his as they live about four houses apart.

He knocked upon the wood of the front door, and within seconds Stan opened it, a smile present on his face. "Hey Kyle, glad you could make it!" he exclaimed as he gestured the red head into his home. "The party is in the living room," he said as he closed the door.

Noise.

All Kyle could hear was noise.

When he entered the living room, he was greeted by even more noise; disco lights and the overpowering smell of alcohol and... weed? He looked around and noticed everyone there was everyone from his class.

"Hey Kyle," Kenny said as he saw the red head enter the room. "Hey, Kenny, wassup?" Kyle replied as he smiled. "Ah, nothing much. Want one?" the blonde asked as he held out a very strange looking cigarette. "My mom said I shouldn't smoke," Kyle shook his head, Kenny laughed, "That's not a cigarette, it's a spliff," he said light-heartedly, smiling wide. Kyle's eyes shot open. That was where the weed smell was coming from. "I'm okay, thanks Ken," he replied, Kenny shrugged before he lit up the said 'spliff' and took a drag. "Aaahhhh..." he exhaled loudly before he walked passed Kyle and went over by the mini buffet.

Kyle looked around at the amount of alcohol there was. "How'd you even get all this? You're only 15," he said as Stan handed him a drink. "My dad, he has a secret stash in the basement. He's gonna notice it's all missing, but, meh," he laughed, Kyle laughed with him.

~Three hours later

Kyle sat uncomfortably in the corner. This party was definitely not his scene. He had only agreed to go because Stan had wanted him to.

"Hey Kahl, how're you enjoying the party?" Cartman said as he sat himself besides the smaller boy. "It's okay, I guess," he shrugged, taking a sip from his glass. "I've had enough to be honest, I kinda wanna get out of here," Cartman sighed, "The smell of weed is getting too much now."

"I'm sure Stan won't mind if we leave. It is past 10pm anyway," Kyle said, glancing at the clock for a moment. "I guess," Cartman shrugged. Kyle stood up and walked over to Stan. "Hey Stan, do you mind if I go? I've got a terrible headache and this alcohol is doing nothing to help it," he laughed, Stan smiled, "Sure, of course! Thanks so much for coming, and hope you feel better after some rest," he replied, "And Cartman's gonna walk me home because I seriously don't think I could make it alone," the red head laughed again, Stan nodded. "Alright, have a good night both of you," he said as Cartman appeared behind Kyle, finishing off the last of his drink. "Goodnight," the pair said in unison before leaving the party.

The two boys were nearly at Kyle house. "Cartman, can I stay at yours for a while? Just until I sober up?" the shorter male asked, Cartman nodded, "Sure. I guess your mom is a bitch normally, so I'm sure she would be a raging bitch if she saw you drunk," he cackled, Kyle frowned. "What have I told you about calling my mom a bitch, Cartman!" he shouted, Cartman just continued to laugh, causing the red head to huff and grunt the rest of the way to Cartman's house.

"Mom, I'm home!" the brunette said as he stepped through the front door. "Okay sweetie, I'm just watching T.V before I go to bed," Liane, Cartman's mom, called. "Alright. I got Kahl with me and we're gonna go chill," her son said as he began guiding Kyle up the stairs. "Okay, goodnight you two," she said, "Goodnight," the pair said again in unison before walking up the stairs and into Cartman's bedroom.

"Take a seat," Cartman said as they entered. Kyle nodded and sat on the edge of the un-made bed. He looked around at the floor. It looked as though it hadn't been cleaned or even tidied in a very long time. "Sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting visitors," the bigger male chuckled as he closed the door and locked it. He then made his way over to his bed and sat beside Kyle.

The two sat there, glancing awkwardly at each other for a good five or so minutes before either of them said anything. They had been friends for their entire lives, and never had a moment of awkwardness like this.

"Want a glass of water?" Cartman spoke, breaking the silence. "That would be great, thank you," the red head replied softly, still finding the atmosphere from the previous silence awkward. The brunette stood, and fetched his guest a glass of water; remembering to re-lock the door once he was back inside. "Ah, thank you," Kyle said as the taller male handed him the glass of water. Cartman smiled as he sat down, doing so caused the bed to dip and Kyle to spill his water down his front. "Oops," Cartman chuckled, "Look at what you made me do, Fatass!" Kyle exclaimed furiously before standing up and placing the glass on the floor. He reached under his shirt and pulled it swiftly over his head. He shook his head a little to re-position his hair, then dabbed up his torso with his wet shirt to dry up any excess water.

Cartman exhaled deeply as he watched. Never before had he noticed how beautiful the red headed boy was; until now that is. He looked down, glancing at the bulge suddenly forming in his jeans. He crossed his legs over in order to cover, or at least hide it away from his red headed friend.

"Something wrong, Cartman?" Kyle inquired, tilting his head to the side. "I- um, no. Nothing's wrong," the brunette held his hands up, a small blush beginning to form across his cheeks.

Kyle shrugged before sitting back down, his back arching forward as he leaned his elbows on his knees.

Cartman couldn't help but look. His structure, his skin as the light danced like sequins across his ribcage and shoulder blades, the freckles scattered all over his pale pink flesh. He was, and always has been; _stunning_. He has just never seen it until this moment. Maybe it was the alcohol... _maybe?_ Whatever it was, he couldn't hold himself back from what he was about to do.

Without thinking, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kyle's.

The smaller boy gasped. What the hell? Did Cartman, his former nemisis, just kiss him?

Cartman pulled away as soon as he realised Kyle wasn't kissing back, and sighed.

"Sorry," he breathed.

Kyle couldn't explain the feeling he was feeling. All he knew was that it felt strangely good and he wanted more.

So he leaned forward, whispering, "No need to apologise...," against the brunette's lips before kissing them, hard.

The kiss lasted a few minutes before it intensified.

It wasn't long before Kyle was straddling the larger male, enjoying every kiss he was planting on his pale, freckled collarbone.

Cartman caressed his thick fingers down Kyle's spine, giving the red head shivers and tingles all over his needy body as he arched himself into the brunette, craving more of his touches.

"Nnn," Kyle whined when Cartman pushed his hands down his jeans and gave his ass a squeeze. Kyle's moans increased when his fingers slipped further forward and caressed his sack.

"Kahl... I want you... _now_ ," Cartman breathed heavily. Kyle moaned a little before he was flipped over onto his back. The brunette then began to undress himself; leaving nothing on but his boxers. Kyle could see his growing erection through the thin, white fabric; noticing the wet patch forming at the tip of his cock, too.

Kyle knew what was coming next; his own jeans.

He was, of course, right, and Cartman removed his jeans with an ease, followed by his underwear, taking in the sight of the boy beneath him.

 _"Kahl... you are so beautiful."_

That statement made Kyle blush furiously.

Cartman leaned down and covered his body in kiss after kiss after kiss, enjoying the taste of the milky white skin mixed with the tiny beads of salty sweat.

Kyle relaxed into this, letting out the occasional moan until Cartman moved his kissing place to a more personal area.

"Aahh~" Kyle moaned loudly at the unexpected action. The brunette pushed a finger to his lips, shushing him as he continued to plant kisses all over the smaller boy's shaft.

Cartman pulled away after a few more minutes, just before the red head was about the release.

Kyle huffed, his flushed cheeks puffing out as he pouts, "What the hell?" he puffed, Cartman chuckled.

 _"It's time."_

Kyle gulped as he saw the taller male release his cock from the bounds of his boxers, watching it as it sprang to life. It was so twitchy, so leaky, and so... _needy_.

The brunette leaned over to his bedside drawer and pulled out a half-full bottle of raspberry flavoured lube. He squeezed some onto his fingertips and pressed his index finger against Kyle's tight hole. He slowly pushed inside, exploring the new place gently while attempting to stretch the boy.

Kyle moved around a little, finding the intrusion quite uncomfortable. Cartman entered a second finger shortly after, causing the smaller male the grunt somewhat.

"Shh baby... It'll feel good soon, I promise."

Kyle nodded as he whined, feeling Cartman begin to make scissor actions inside of him.

As soon as he felt Kyle's entrance was ready, he poured some lube onto his palm and covered his aching cock with the cold substance.

He readied himself and inserted swiftly, but gently. "Aaahh!" Kyle moaned out as Cartman hit his sweet spot first try.

The brunette smiled triumphantly as he pulled nearly all the way out and then slammed back in, earning a wave of cries and whimpers from the boy below. He continued this pace, reveling in the copious amount of noises the red head was making, mixed with the repetitive sound of the headboard colliding with the wall behind them and the sweet smell of sweat and lust.

He didn't even care if his mother could hear them.

All that mattered was each other.

As Cartman's pace increased, Kyle's cock began bobbing more and more; becoming more and more needy.

"E-Eric..." he groaned breathlessly. Cartman noticed he was motioning him to touch him; so he complied. He grabbed the smaller boy's cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts, earning a satisfied moan of appreciation from the red head.

It wasn't long before Kyle could stand it no longer, the pleasure overwhelming him. His whole body began to shake, his breath becoming irregular, then a quick, " _Fuck_ ," before he came, his release erupting all over his and his lovers chest.

Cartman could feel his own release coming as Kyle's walls tightened around his cock. He quickened the pace, hitting Kyle's sweet spot dead center. The smaller male began a series of wild moans before he came again, a mere minute after his first. Cartman couldn't hold on through this one and released himself, half inside of Kyle, and half out and all over the smaller boy.

They both stopped still for a moment, catching their breath.

Cartman was the first to say something. "Wow..." he chuckled, Kyle let out a small chuckle with him.

Slowly, the brunette stood up and picked up a cloth from the floor and cleaned himself and Kyle up, then tossed it back onto the floor.

Kyle just lay there, unable to do anything.

That was the best moment of his life; yet.

"Kahl? You okay?" Cartman asked as he got into bed besides him and covered them with a blanket. Kyle didn't say anything; he just curled up into the larger male's chest and sighed contentedly.

Cartman smiled, that was definitely the best night of his life so far.

The morning sun shone through the curtains, caressing Kyle's skin, his eyes fluttered open.

Warm, he was lying on something warm... and fleshy?

He bolted upright. Ow! A pain shot through his back.

He glanced beside him and saw Cartman, snoring his head off as he slept peacefully.

And then he remembered last night.

They had sex.

And he didn't make it home.

Quickly he stood and looked for his clothes. He dressed himself and checked his phone.

 _'18 missed calls'_

"Great," he muttered to himself before writing out a quick note, placing it on Cartman's bedside table then leaving, making sure to tip-toe as not to wake his mother up.

He had a lot of explaining to do.

Cartman rolled over, only to find a cold, empty space where Kyle should be.

He opened his eyes and looked around, not seeing the Jew anywhere.

He then noticed the note on his bedside table. He grabbed it and opened it. It read:

 _Cartman,_

 _Last night was good. I mean, really, really good._

 _But a mistake._

 _It's against my religion to have intercourse with_

 _another guy; especially someone like you._

 _So although I would love to do it again, I can't._

 _I want nothing more of this said to anyone,_

 _and burn this once you have read it._

 _This should never of happened, so let's not mention it again._

 _Sorry._

 _Kyle_

He closed the paper and lay back down.

 _"Fuckin' Jew."_

A/N: Thank you for reading! This is my first South Park fic I've wrote, which is also my first post here on FF. I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think :D

xoxo


End file.
